


Can't Complain

by biketest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biketest/pseuds/biketest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick!Dean fluff for the prompt: It's winter and it's cold outside. Dean's dizzy and feverish and shivery and crashing hard. Sam tucks him inside his jacket with him, like inside Sam's jacket, all snuggled up against his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Complain

Sam knew Dean shouldn't have come on this stakeout. He's sick, and waiting for hours in the cold for a ghost to appear so they can gank it was an awful idea. To make matters even worse, Dean is still in denial that winter is here and refuses to break out his winter coat.

Dean is shivering convulsively, his breath coming out in spurts. He keeps sniffling and wiping his running nose on the sleeve of his too-light jacket. Every so often he lists to the side and has to reach out to steady himself on either a tree trunk or Sam's jacket, dizziness a sign that his cold is even worse than it was when they entered the woods three hours ago.

"Why is it so goddamn cold? It's barely December," Dean complains, breaking the silence previously only occupied by his chattering teeth.

"Dean, it's practically Christmas. We're in Minnesota. And you're sick." Sam sighs. "Here," he starts to shrug off his coat.

"I'm not sick. What do you think you're doing? I'm not taking your jacket, Sam, you'll freeze to death."

"Fine. C'mere, idiot." Sam grabs Dean's waist, pulling him close and feeling his stomach muscles convulsing, trying to create warmth. "Put your arm in here."

"What? In where?"

"In the sleeve with me. If you won't take the jacket, we'll both have to wear it." Dean looks at Sam incredulously. Sam can tell that he wants to refuse, wants to act like sharing a jacket with his brother is an affront to his masculinity he would never consider.

"Come on, Dean, I'm cold too. If we're going to be stuck out here we should at least share body heat." He tries his best to look like the five-year-old Sammy his brother could never refuse.

Without giving Dean a chance to respond, he pulls him in even closer, lining up Dean's back with his own chest. He grabs one of Dean's wrists and slides it into the arm of his jacket. Dean huffs out a breath and slides the other one in on his own. Sam smiles against the back of Dean's head.

"You are such a girl," Dean pushes past his clattering teeth. He relaxes into the warmth of his brother's chest, and intertwines his fingers with Sam's.


End file.
